nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Characters
This is a page for minor characters that do not have enough information to have their own character page. These characters can be either in a small and/or minor voice role, or can be mentioned characters with interesting details. Message in a Haunted Mansion Hue Straddenier A friend of Rose's, who she recently wrote to. Treasure in the Royal Tower Christi Lane The owner of Wickford Castle, a great-niece of Ezra Wickford, and a friend of Carson's. She invites Nancy to the castle for a vacation, but is suddenly called away on business before the snowstorm and Nancy's arrival. At the end of the game, she calls and offers Dexter (Ezra's adoptive son) a partnership in the castle. Isabelle Isabelle is Jacques' fiancee, a student at the University of Wisconsin in Madison. She is tired of waiting, and is threatening to break up with Jacques if he does not get her an engagement ring. At the end of the game, they elope. The Final Scene Louisa Falcone Louisa Falcone is Nicholas' paternal grandmother, who built the theater in 1925. However, J.J. Thompson swindled her, and did not pay her. She later died at the age of 97. As it turns out, J. J. wanted to give her part ownership of the theater (as he did with Harry Houdini), and Houdini signed the contract with him. For whatever reason, Louisa was never informed of this. The documents remained hidden away in a secret attic, until Nancy found them in 2001. Sergeant Mac Ramsey Voiced by Bob Heath Sergeant Mac Ramsey is a police sergeant in the Missing Persons Unit of the St. Louis Police Department. Ramsey ignores Nancy's hunch that Maya is still in the theater, and is convinced the kidnapper has taken her elsewhere, especially after the unknown ransom demand call from Granite City. Sherman Trout Voiced by Scott Carty Sherman Trout is a historian at the United States Library of Congress. He worked with Eustacia Andropov while assembling the Harry Houdini collection (she called him "Shermie"). He is able to send Nancy a projection slide concerning the fate of Houdini's ownership of the theater. Jacob Hughes Jacob Hughes is the late brother of Joseph Hughes. Joseph tells Nancy that, after the demolition, he plans to move to Greasewood, Arizona, and open a movie theater with Jake there. However, as Nancy discovers, Jake died from emphysema about six months prior to the game. It seems that he and Joseph may have been estranged, as no one there knew he even had a brother, and Jake never mentioned any family. Secret of the Scarlet Hand Gordon Bluefoot Voiced by Scott Plusquellec Henrik's male nurse. He calls Nancy to help Henrik with "Reality Orientation", as he cannot find any of Henrik's family members. After Nancy first sees Henrik in the hospital, Nurse Bluefoot kicks her out of the room (although he is not seen). Henry Albert Daddle Voiced by Scott Carty The owner of one of the Pacal carvings, which was a family heirloom. He lives in South Dakota, and is the father of artist Poppy Dada (although he calls her by her birth name, Penelope). Sheila Schultz Voiced by Amy Broomhall The curator at the Chaco Canyon Cultural Center in Arizona. She is also Henrik's ex-boss, although he left on good terms. She has a fifteen-year-old child. Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake Tucker Davis A local citizen, who Emily calls to get rid of the tree in Sally's driveway. Emily says he is slow at responses, but it is unknown if she was lying just to keep Nancy at the lake. Uncle Zak Bess' uncle, who is a bird hunter. She does not like him, although she does not elaborate on whether it's because of his hunting, or other reasons. He could possibly be George's uncle, although as Bess said "My Uncle Zak" while with George, it is safe to assume he is not a relative of George. The Haunted Carousel Hotel Operator Voiced by Unknown During the game, Nancy can use the phone on her nightstand to communicate with the hotel operator. She has a heavy New Jersey accent, and is filling in for her cousin Amber (who took the week off due to Paula closing the amusement park). Tink Obermeier Voiced by Fred Draeger Tink is the Carousel operator at Captain's Cove. During the game, he was on a fishing trip in the Canadian Wilderness. Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon Engineer Voiced by Jason Sharp The engineer of the train. He knew about Lori faking her disappearance. Nancy can call him on the phone in the kitchen car, but he will not talk to her. Joe said that, when the emergency brake was pulled, he fixed it. Trail of the Twister Pete Heneger Pete was a student from Canute College, who worked on the chasing team as an intern in his freshman year. However, he broke his leg in a suspicious accident, and P. G. Krolmeister sent Nancy undercover to investigate the team's "accidents". Debbie later revealed that Scott forced Pete to go into a dangerous part of the storm. Shadow at the Water's Edge Maryanne Kasumi's friend. Maryanne encouraged Kasumi to follow her dreams of exploring the world - dreams that did not make her mother Takae very happy. Kasumi eventually settled into the role of running the Ryokan, much to Takae's pleasure. Her and Kasumi were supposed to meet the night of Kasumi's death. When Nancy spends the night at Yumi's, she sees a letter Kasumi wrote to Maryanne. Kasumi's sister Takae mentioned Kasumi had a younger sister. However, she married a foreign man, and moved overseas (meaning he was possibly part of the military). Although she encourages Takae to come and visit, she says the Ryokan is too far, and did not even come to Kasumi's funeral. Ghost of Thornton Hall Austin Neely Jessalyn's father. He is not mentioned, other than by the family tree found in Jessalyn's backpack.Category:Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Phone Characters Category:Lists Category:Extras